1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal for use in connecting, for example, automobile wire harness, wherein connector inserting performance with respect to a connector housing is made improvable by eliminating a sharp edge portion at the leading end of the fitting.
2. Related art
FIG. 17 illustrates a waterproof connector such that in the rear end portion of a connector housing A there is formed a chamber c into which a waterproof tap b is fitted. The waterproof tap b in the form of a mat has round through-holes b1 corresponding to respective terminal receiving chambers a1 in the connector housing a.
In FIG. 17, reference character d represents a female terminal and an electric wire e has been connected to its wire joint d2. A female electric contact portion d1 is inserted through the corresponding sealing through-hole b1 into the destination terminal receiving chamber a1 and firmly retained therein by a known flexible retainer (not shown) so as to prevent the contact portion from slipping therefrom.
In this case, the presence of a sharp edge portion d1' at the leading end of the female electric contact portion d1 results in increasing the resistance of the female electric contact portion d1 against the sealing through-hole b1 when it is inserted therethrough, thus making the inserting work difficult.
FIG. 18 illustrates a female terminal of the sort disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,356, wherein a turnback portion f1' folded inside is provided around the leading end of a female electric contact portion f1 so that a sharp edge portion can be dispensed with. However, the disadvantage in this case is that the terminal tends to become large-sized in proportion to the thickness of the turnback portion f1'.